New Vampire slayer
by Talekjames
Summary: Buffy is ready for retirement but there is one last job she has to do before handing it over to her sister Dawn.


New vampire slayer

Once in a little town named sunnydale, Which is now gone; a slayer and her friends and family destoryed a hellmouth. Then the slayer, her sister and friends moved to scottland. Now that the older sister was about to retire, she would be the slayer.

Dawn was working on fighting moves at the moment, When Buffy came in and said, "Your working hard now i see." Dawn just nodded and kept going. Out on the grounds Willow was walking with Kennedy. There relationship was stronger now. Willow was now a powerful witch and Kennedy was a equal slayer to Buffy now. Xander had been great to get the new girls that were going to be slayers.

Giles was now the council, but still worked with the others. Faith got girls that were bad to be good again and worked in the field of slaying once in a while.

When Dawn finished her training she walked with her sister down the hall and stated, "Do you have to go?" Buffy looked at her sister and said, "Ya I do." Dawn said, "Just come back." Buffy looked at her sister and nodded. Willow and Kennedy were walking around the castle, when Willow asked, "Did you here Buffy is going away." Kennedy answered, "Ya I heard but where too?" Willow said, "There is a rumor that Spike is alive and seen with Angel.

Kennedy said, "Oh that is why." Willow added, "Ya but we better check in with Xander." In the castle Xander was in the control room. Xander looked to Will and Ken. Xander stated, "Hey girls have i missed anything that a guy would want to join in." Kennedy answered, "Maybe as she smiled." Xander smiled at Willow and said, "I'm just kidding Will." Willow said, "No problem I would not tell you." Xander then headed to his room.

In a different part of scottland Faith was in a room waiting for Glies to call her, She had changed into jeans and a lose t-shirt. Giles then yelled for Faith. Faith then came down the stairs. Giles said, "There you are Faith, i have a job for you." Faith asked, "What is it boss man." Giles pushed up his glasses and stated, "Well you have to do some training with Dawn while Buffy is gone." Faith said, "That's cool to hang with B's little sister." Giles said, "You should be fine." Faith said, "Ok tell when i go." Giles said, "Right now."

Meanwhile back at the castle Buffy had got Kennedy and said, "Kennedy I need you to watch Dawn for me." Kennedy answered, "Sure thing." Buffy said, "Willow is coming with me." Kennedy added, "Ok take care of my lover." Willow then kissed her and they left.

When Kennedy started to walk back in the castle Faith appeared in front of her. Kennedy smiled and said, "Hey Faith." Faith said, "Oh hi Kennedy how are you?" Kennedy answered, "Good what are you here for?" Faith said, "Oh to do some training with Dawn while Buffy is out." Kennedy said, "No problem I got partol with her tonight you can work with her tomorrow." Faith nodded then went in the castle.

When Giles was alone he went to see Angel. Angel was in a bit of a fight when Giles appeared. Angel then killed the vampire and looked up to see him. Angel said, "Wow what a surprise to see you here." Giles said, "Yes well this is important or i would not be here." Angel asked, "What is it now." Giles looked at him and said, "Well Buffy is on her way here cause she heard Spike was here with you."

Angel stated, "Oh great he is ready to see her I don't think." Giles said, "Well he has to be by tomorrow." Angel stated, "Ok." Then Giles disappeared. In Xander's room one of the slayers grew to like him through working with him. Then there was a knock on the door, Xander opened the door to see Allison standing there. Xander said, "Hi nice surprise." Allison added, "I was told your room was here."

Xander said, "I see." Allison asked, "Are you staying in tonight." Xander answered, "ya i think so i was going to partol some time." Allison asked, "So you want to go out?" Xander said, "Go out like in as a date?" Allison bit her lip and said, "Ya like a date." Xander said, "Well i don't know much about that." Allison just grabbed his hand pulled him.

Kennedy went to get Dawn for patrol. When Kennedy and Dawn got to the city, they started to talk. Kennedy said, "So Dawn how is the new guy." Dawn said, "Good actually he knows something but that's about it." Kennedy stated, "So you have not started to you know sleep together." Dawn said, "No and you want to start asking personally question then i got one." Kennedy said, "Ok." Dawn said, "fine the answer to your question is no." Kennedy commented, "Oh i see." Dawn said, "My turn now." Kennedy answered, "Ok." Dawn asked, "How many times have you and Willow had sex." Kennedy answered, "Let me see hmmm...more then five."

Buffy and Willow went to where Angel is and knocked on the door. Angel opened the door to see Willow and Buffy at the door. Angel said, "Oh wow Buffy and Willow what a surprise." Buffy said, "I here Spike is here." Angel said, "No he's not here." Buffy stated, "I know he's here Angel don't lie." Angel answered, "Alright but he may not be ready." Meanwhile Giles was getting ready for an attack on the second hellmouth in clevaland. There were lots of slayers to help this time and there was an army built up.

Back at the castle Faith is sleeping, but she was having a good dream about her and a guy. The guy in Faith's dream was rocking her world and that's how she liked it. In the meantime Allison pulled Xander along they ended up in a room. Xander said, "Who's room is this?" Allison stated, "mine." Xander asked, "Oh why here." Allison answered, "So i can do this." Then she kissed him. When she stopped kissing Xander, Xander exclaimed, "I don't know if we should do this." Allison stated, "I like you and don't want you hurt."Xander said, "I know.

Dawn looked surprised at Kennedy then which the subject and said, "What do you think we will find tonight?" Kennedy stated, "Probably not much." Then a vampire jumped out of the alley. The vampire commented, "Oh good the people i was looking for." Dawn answered, "You wish." The vampire exclaimed, "Wait I got a message for you slayers." Kennedy stated, "Bark it up fast there or become dust fast." The vampire said, "Your doom is coming by the end of the three weeks." Then Dawn killed the vampire swift and fast.

Then Dawn and Kennedy headed back to the castle. When Dawn and Kennedy got back into the castle and woke Faith up. Faith stated, "This better be good you woke me up while having a good dream." Kennedy added, "It's a good reason we bumped into a vampire tonight that gave us a message." Faith answered, "Oh." Dawn added, "He said that we are doomed in three weeks."

Faith looked at them. Kennedy asked, "What should we do?" Faith answered, "Ask your Leader Dawn." Dawn said, "I think we need to tell Giles this." Faith stated, "Good idea Kennedy you do that while Dawn and I do some training." Then Kennedy headed off. Faith added, "Dawn let's go."

Meanwhile Buffy stated, "I want to see him." Willow then opened the doors and walked in. Spike was sit there looking around as he saw Buffy and Willow enter the room. Spike then stood up. Buffy asked, "Spike is that really you." Spike answered, "Ya I'm Spike have we met before." Buffy said, "Ya but that's ok if you don't remember."

Meanwhile Kennedy got to Giles and told him the message the vampire gave. Giles exclaimed, "Three weeks we got to get moving and get weapons ready for everyone. Kennedy said, "Were going to warning everyone right?" Giles said, "Yes for sure but I have to make you get Buffy and Willow first." Kennedy stated, "Ok no problem."

When Faith started Dawn's training she was pretty good already, she had been watching her sister for awhile and was good. Dawn said, "How did I do?" Faith answered, "Good i think it's time to move on." Dawn exclaimed, "Really!" Faith added, "Ya you really are." Dawn commented, "I think so too."

Xander asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Allison answered, "I'm sure i want to do this Xander." Xander added, "It's just everyone i love dies on me." Allison stated, "I promise not to leave you alone." Xander added, "I know you won't leave me." Then they went and checked Kennedy and Dawn. When Xander and Allison got to the control room they saw Faith and Dawn praticing and stated, "Oh hey Faith what are you doing here." Faith said, "Giving Dawn some training then going back.

Xander said, "Good we going to need that slayer power." Dawn stated, "Oh you may have missed a vampire sent me and Kennedy a message." Xander asked, "What was it." Dawn answered, "That in three weeks were doomed." Meanwhile at Angel's place Buffy and Willow have seen Spike and now are talking to Angel." Buffy asked, "What happened to him?" Angel answered, "Well not to sure right now he don't remember much." Willow said, "Maybe i can bring his memories back." Angel added, "you could try but not it would work right now."

Giles said, "I'm going to transport you now." Kennedy commented, "Ok do it." Then Kennedy disappeared. When Kennedy appeared she was in front of Willow. Willow exclaimed, "Sweety;" as she kissed Kennedy gently on the lips. Buffy asked, "What are you doing here?" Kennedy answered, "I came to tell you that we have a problem." Then Spike walked in and stated, "What's the problem my love." All there heads turned and looked at Spike. Spike exclaimed, "What I got all my memories back." Angel added, "I see."

Buffy commented, "Welcome back." Kennedy said, "This vampire said we have three weeks and were doomed." Willow added, "Are you thinking what i am thinking." Spike stated, "I know what it is." Kennedy commented, "The hellmouth." Spike answered, "You got it ten points for team Buffy." Then Buffy stated, "We got to get back now." Willow exclaimed, "We should stop at Giles and see what is really going on and make sure it is the hellmouth first before we get locked and loaded."

Xander asked, "Who is working on it." Dawn answered, "Kennedy is." Xander said, "Great and when Buffy and Willow get back they can help." Dawn commanded, "Get everyone ready to move out." Faith stated, "You need some more training now." Xander said, "I'll get everyone ready." Allison added, "I'll go with you." Then they left and Faith started to train Dawn again.

Meanwhile Giles had found stuff on the second hellmouth. Giles put on his glasses and started read the book to get the information that he could. Buffy, Kennedy, Spike, and Willow then transported to Giles. When Giles saw them all he was surprised to see them. Buffy asked, "Kennedy warned us." Willow asked, "she is trying to say is it the hellmouth were dealing with?" Giles stated, "I beileve so we have to get ready for it." Buffy said, "We will be." When they got back to the castle. They saw Faith training with Dawn as Dawn learned some new moves. Buffy said, "Hey Faith how are you." Faith answered, "Good." Dawn then saw Spike. Dawn ran over and gave Spike a hug. Spike exclaimed, "Hey Dawn I see you have grown up a lot." Dawn smiled as everyone headed to the room to plan the next move.

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Spike and Dawn started talking. Then Xander and Allison came in too. Xander then saw Spike and exclaimed, "Well hi Spike long time no see." Spike stated, "Ya for sure." Then Dawn asked, "Xander What do you have in weapons." Xander commented, "I'm afraid not good were slow on the weapons front." Buffy asked, "What about at the HQ in Japan?" Xander stated, "I don't know we got to contact are HQ's around the world and find out." Buffy stated, "Get on it then."

So Faith and Kennedy went to different HQ's around the world counting the weapons. Kennedy went to the one in Japan and Faith went to the one in Maryland. There was a lot of weapons and a lot of slayers. When they got back Giles was there and they were working on a front line and back line. Dawn asked, "How are we doing with weapons." Faith answered, "I counted about two hundred weapons there." Kennedy said, "I got about two hundred and fifty." Dawn stated, "That's it no more then us." Buffy added, "Were short then."

Dawn stated, "Call all the HQ's and tell them to meet us in Cleavland. Then everyone at the castle was told to pack there things and get ready to move for the next two weeks. Dawn stated, "Willow i need you to stay here with a few wicca's and transport the weapons." Willow added, "No problem, but we need to look for a place to stay there." Dawn commented, "Then let's go Willow." Then Dawn and Willow left.

Giles exclaimed, "Wow she has grown up a lot since the last time i saw her." Buffy answered, "Ya i know sometimes i think to much but she wants to replace me and she is old enough now." Giles said, "Well good job I'd say the last hellmouth was hard but we survived that one this is no different." Buffy added, "Right but I'm going to turn in for the night see you later." Giles said, "Yes well me too."

Then they went there ways and to there rooms. When Buffy got to her room she opened the door to see Spike there waiting for her to arrive. Buffy stated, "Spike we need to talk about a lot things have changed since you left." Spike asked, "Like what." Buffy answered, "For starters when you died i took it pretty hard and I did somethings that i though would never happen." Spike asked, "You got another guy." Buffy answered, "No it's different and hard to say." Spike added, "Well take your time." Buffy then paused for a bit. Then Buffy said, "I slept with another girl and we have been dating." Spike was speechless and in bit of a shock. Then Buffy added, "There i said it."

Spike said, "Well i wish i was around for that." Buffy commented, "Don't worry i still love you." Spike answered, "I know and I'm glad that we can be together again." Then Buffy and Spike started to kiss. Meanwhile Dawn and Willow were in the air flying to Cleavland looking for a place that everyone could stay at. Dawn then pointed and said, "What about there." Then Willow landed and they took a look inside to find it was abandoned. Dawn stated, "This warehouse is good." Dawn said, "This warehouse is good."

Willow stated, "Sounds good this is big enough for everyone to fit and a little bit of cleaning would be good." Then they headed back. Dawn and Willow got back; there were a few girls awake packing things up to be moved. Dawn exclaimed, "Thanks girls saves us a lot of trouble." Then Willow and Dawn decided to get some rest and go to bed. Back in Buffy's room Spike was kissing her neck as Buffy let out soft moans and added, "Spike i don't know if we should do this." Spike answered, "Your right."

Then Spike laid down beside her and fell asleep. Buffy then fell asleep a short time after. When Willow hit the bed she curled up to Kennedy and put her arms around her then fell fast asleep. Dawn had been awake thinking of how she was going to tell her boyfriend Carlos that she may not come back. As a tear fell from her eye. In the morning Dawn woke up to everyone packing things. Then Dawn found Willow. Dawn said, "Did you tell everyone." Willow said, "No i leave that to you."

Dawn then headed to the command center. Dawn made announcement saying, "Please everyone come to the meeting room in ten mintues." Dawn got the pictures of the warehouse they would be living at for a bit. When everyone was in the meeting room, she started. Dawn stated, "As you know or will know were moving for a bit to destroy the hellmouth, so please pack and be ready to go tomorrow." They all looked at her. Then Dawn added, "This is where we are staying at, it is a warehouse with more then enough room for every slayer to stay."

Then Buffy took the stand. Buffy said, "So it is time to pack and when I call your name come with me." Everyone stayed and waited for her to call the names. Buffy stated, "I need the following Sarah, Karen, Kelly, Salma, Dana, Joan Alyssa, Nicole, Emma, and Sam. Then everyone everyone was gone but the names that were called; Buffy exclaimed, "You ladies get to make stakes for a while cause were going to need a lot of them. The girls answered, "ok." Xander then came in and said, "We got messages from all HQ's." Buffy asked, "What is it." Xander answered, "That there getting ready and a personal message from Satsu for you." Buffy added, "I'll take that in my room." Xander answered, "Ok no problem." Xander then stated, "I'll help this bunch." Then Buffy lefted.

When Buffy got to her room she closed the door then went to the computer. Buffy pulled up the message from Satsu. It said.

Hey Sweety I miss you and I hope everything is going well see you in Clevaland."

Then Buffy logged off. In the meantime Dawn went to go see Carlos. When Dawn got to the door she knocked on the door. The door opened and Carlos was standing there and commented, "Hi Dawn." Dawn stated, "We have to talk." Carlos answered, "Sure no problem." Dawn said, "Well have you heard the vampire slayers." Carlos added, "Ya in Sunnydale." Dawn exclaimed, "Well I'm one of the leaders of the slayers and I have to go defeat this evil and i may not come back." Carlos looked shock to here that but took it all in. Dawn said, "Say something anything." Dawn didn't expect Carlos to do what he did next. Carlos pulled her into him as they kissed.

Meanwhile Willow, Kennedy, Faith, Giles and Spike started packing things up. Willow got some of the witches to start transporting stuff to the warehouse. When they got the equipment to the warehouse they started to site it up. When Dawn and Carlos parted Dawn asked, "What was that for." Carlos stated, "I don't want you to go." Dawn answered, "I have too." Carlos added, "Then take me with you." Dawn exclaimed, "I don't think i can." Tears started to fall from his eyes. Carlos stated, "I'll be ok." Dawn answered, I don't know."

Carlos said, "If i get hurt I'll leave and go back home." Dawn looked at him consided and said, "Fine then kissed him lightly and head to the castle."Meanwhile Xander was helping the girls out by making stakes. One girl said, "Xander how many of this have you made." Xander stated, "I'd say like a thousand." The girl said, "Wow that's a lot of them." Xander just smiled. There was apile of stakes in front of them now. Xander stated, "I think were good for now."

In the meantime Willow, Kennedy, Faith, Giles and Spike had got the northern part of the castle packed and the other girls were about done the rest of the castle. Willow commented, "I have to start moving people over now." The others nodded and Willow headed off. Buffy had found Willow and was heading to the warehouse to unpack and site up the control center. Then Willow transported three girls and Buffy.

Dawn and Carlos finally made it to the castle. Spike saw them first. Spike said, "Hey Dawn thanks for bring something to eat but he looks a little clammy." Carlos looked scared. Dawn stated, "Spike he is not for you to eat he's my boyfriend." Spike answered, "Oh sorry Dawn." Dawn added, "No problem as she pulled Carlos along. Xander and the girls went to the command center to see Willow and a few witches transporting stuff to the warehouse.

Xander said, "Hey Willow how are we doing." Willow answered, "Good we got most of the stuff out. Xander added, "Oh good and where is Buffy?" Willow said, "At the warehouse." Xander answered, "Oh good." Meanwhile Kennedy, Faith, Giles and Spike were now moving the boxes in one room to transport.

In the meantime Buffy and the three girls were opening boxes that said command center and setting up the stuff in the boxes. The set up was going slow, so they took it slow. Willow had transported Xander and the girls to help Buffy. When Dawn and Carlos walked in. Willow stated, "Hey Dawn your back and with this nice looking guy." Dawn answered, "Willow I'd like you to meet Carlos." Willow added, "Nice to meet you I've heard alot about you." Carlos exclaimed, "You have."

Dawn giggled, "Ya girl talk." Willow said, "ya like i talk to Dawn about how me and my girlfriend are in bed and hmmm... Shut up time." Carlos looked at her funny. As Willow blushed. Then Dawn and Carlos went to Dawn's room. Willow finished up and headed to the next room with stuff to go.

Faith, Kennedy, Giles and Spike were now wondering if they were going to be ready in two weeks. When Faith, Kennedy, Giles and Spike started spenting slayers to the warehouse. Buffy was getting a lot more help now with slayers coming now. Meanwhile the plane had landed in Japan to pick up Satsu and her slayers with there weapons as well. The plane then headed to the next place to pick up more slayers.

In Dawn's room Dawn stated, "Carlos I'm glad you know that I am a slayer as she drew closer to him." Carlos said, "I'm glad you told me I feel better knowing you can take care of yourself as he sealed there lips together." The kiss turned into passion as Carlos lowered Dawn into her bed where they started to make out. Dawn then whispered I will never keep anything from you ever."

When Willow was done she went to get the others. Willow exclaimed, "I think it's time." Faith, Kennedy, Giles and Spike had finished getting the slayers to Buffy. Kennedy said, "Ok but don't forget Dawn before you leave." Willow said, "No problem." Then Willow teleported them to the warehouse." When Buffy looked to see them she said, "Where is Dawn and Willow?" Giles said, "There grabbing the last few things." Buffy stated, "Ya better double check."

Back at the castle Willow went to Dawn's room and opened the door to see Dawn in her bra and underwear only with Carlos on top of her. Dawn then turned her head to see Willow looking at them. Dawn's face then went red and then Willow closed the door. Dawn and Carlos got dressed and opened the door. Willow stated, "Sorry Dawn i don't know you were doing that." Dawn answered, "That's ok but don't tell my sister she would kill me." Willow said, "I won't but we need to talk about this and Xander is going to talk to Carlos about this." Dawn said, Fine."

Buffy was setting up as everyone's personal things appeared. Buffy stated, "Ok girls grab all your belongs and set up a spot for yourself." Meanwhile the plane had stopped in Canada to pick up all the slayers. When they were aboard it was time to head to cleavland to meet the others at the warehouse. Buffy asked, "Are the computers up and running with the data base?" One slayer said, "Here." Buffy then went to it.

Meanwhile back at the castle Willow said, "Carlos go wait for us downstairs." Carlos said, "Yes mama." Then Carlos went downstairs. Willow said, "You got to be careful what your doing cause guys just want some and then push you away." Dawn stated, "I know." Willow added, "Also be safe." Dawn said, "Alright i got it."

Buffy got on the computer and started getting a data report on the second hellmouth then went to get her belongs. As that was happening slayers were appearing in the door looking for a place to stay. When Buffy got settled in, she got a total count of slayers there. Xander stated, "We have about six hundred slayers on site." Buffy asked, "There are more coming so I think you should clear out the warehouse there too."

When Dawn and Willow came downstairs Carlos looked a little worried. Carlos looked at Willow and said, "It was not her fault it was mine mama." Willow then looked at him and stated, "Don't worry your not in trouble just be safe and you will be fine." Then Willow added, "Let's go we got work to do." Then Willow, Dawn and Carlos teleported to the warehouse. Dawn and Carlos went to go find Buffy and Willow went to find Kennedy.

Meanwhile the plane had landed at the airport with the slayers and were heading to the warehouse. When Dawn found Buffy she exclaimed, "Sister we have to talk to you now." Buffy answered, "Ok what about." Dawn stated, "No not here." Buffy added, "Ok;" then they walked where no one was. Dawn said, "Now we can talk." Buffy asked, "What's is up?" Dawn said, "See that guy over there." Buffy commented, "Ya why." Dawn stated, "He's my boyfriend and were really to get involved with each other." Buffy said, "Oh i see just be careful ok." Dawn said, "Thank you sis i knew you would let me grow up sometime." Then Buffy went back to get more stuff.

Willow had finally found Kennedy setting up there stuff in a back corner away from everyone else. Willow then teleported her stuff there too. Kennedy then saw Willow and gave her a hug and held her lover close as she kissed her. Willow asked, "How are you honey." Kennedy answered, "I'm good and looking for a little action." Willow stated, "Action huh." Kennedy blushed, "I have been waiting for you."

When the warehouse doors opened the slayers that were on the plane had arrived and filed in. Buffy greeted them, "Welcome and then Satsu stepped in from of Buffy. Buffy hugged her and walked her away and out of the warehouse. Buffy and Satsu found a quiet spot and then Buffy pushed her against the wall. Satsu stated, "Wow you seem desperate." Buffy whispered in her ear, "Maybe I am." Satsu exclaimed, "No your more talking just make love to me."

Meanwhile Giles, Xander, and Faith were setting up there places to live in the warehouse. Faith had a nice set up cause she didn't have much with her just what she needed. Giles had a few more things as he was the watchers council and had all the books. Xander had got a small space since everything he had got shallowed up in sunnydale, which was destroyed in the last hellmouth.

Dawn went back to Carlos and said, "Let's grab my stuff and head to a spot to live." Carlos said, "ok." When they found a spot Dawn put her stuff down and started setting up." Carlos said, "Hmmm...babe is everything ok with me being here with you." Dawn answered, "Ya why." Carlos said, "Just cause you have been talking to a lot of girls." Dawn stated, "Ya sorry just making sure your mine." Carlos then blushed.

Meanwhile in the far corner Willow and Kennedy started making sweet love to each other. They were both turned on and enjoying themsleves a lot as moans and whines of pleasure came from there. Kennedy loved to here Willow whine for more and Willow loved to here Kennedy moan. As there grew louder they got busy, when they were done they finished unpacking and set up.

In the meantime Buffy and Satsu were in passionate love as Satsu was up against a wall kissing Buffy. Buffy missed Satsu a lot and was waiting for this moment to come. Satsu then pinned her up against a wall as there love started to spark into flames. Spike had started looking for Buffy; Spike asked everyone but no one knew where she was. Spike went to Willow and asked where Buffy was. Willow answered, "I don't know but she is probably busy." Spike said, "Well thanks for the help." Spike then headed outside.

Spike had got outside to look for Buffy. When Spike walked a bit to here Buffy then he looked to see her with her shirt off and Satsu sucking her breast and Buffy's head's bend back. Spike exclaimed, "Whoa!" Buffy and Satsu looked over to see Spike staring at them. Buffy then covered her chest and Satsu covered herself as well.

Spike stated, "Get dressed we need to talk." Buffy added, "Turn around so we can get dressed." Spike turned around and waited. Buffy and Satsu then got dressed. Spike turned back around to look at both of them. Satsu exclaimed, "I think I better be going now." Spike added, "No you stay." Satsu just stood there. When Giles, Faith, and Xander were done they started to make a plan for the attack on the hellmouth. Then Dawn and Carlos showed up to see what they had come up with. So far they had a board with writing on it.

It was going to be a big vampire army. So everyone had to fight this time. Willow and Kennedy then came to see what the plans were as well. Kennedy said, "First we need to find where the hellmouth exits are." Dawn said, "Right and Willow can help us."

In the meantime Spike said, "So you two are lovers?" Satsu asked, "Who is this Buffy?" Buffy answered, "Satsu this is Spike and to Spike's question yes we are lovers." Satsu exclaimed, "This is Spike why didn't you tell me he was back." Buffy stated, "I tried too." Spike asked, "Why her." Buffy added, "When you died i took it hard and then I met Satsu and I got crazy for her and we have not stopped. Spike commented, "I see you though i was gone for good so you went for girls and not guys." Buffy stated, "So you understand me then?" Spike answered, "I do understand and no hard feelings you being with your girl." Buffy then ran up and hugged him. Spike just smiled and said, "Before you both come in I think you would want to wait cause your both poking out of your shirts."

Buffy added, "Thanks Spike." When Buffy and Satsu came in they were giggling to themselves. Then Buffy asked, "So what's the big bad up to now." Dawn said, "We need to find the hellmouth exits locations." Buffy stated, "No problem ask a demon." Buffy then pointed at two slayers and added, "Come with me." Buffy and the two slayers then lefted.

When Buffy got out they went into the city and started looking for demons. Back at base camp Dawn exclaimed, "Willow pull up the blueprints of the old one." Willow answered, "No problem I'm on it." Dawn then looked at Giles and said, "try to find something in the books." Faith and Kennedy looked at Dawn. Dawn stated, "Faith and Kennedy i need you two to make rows for the slayers for when we attack."

Xander asked, "What about me?" Dawn answered, "Your job is to keep the girls confidences up." Xander smiled and said, "Sure thing." In the meantime Buffy and the two slayers went and found a demon. The demon was put on a seat as Buffy started to ask him questions; "Where is the hellmouth exit locations?" The demon said, "If i tell you, you will kill me but if i don't tell you i will be killed." Buffy added, "I promise not to kill you." The demon said, "Fine I will tell you." Buffy stated, "Go on." The demon answered, "It is a house in the basement."

Buffy asked, "What is the address?" The demon answered, "It is on Bailey street 34 i think." Buffy commented, "Thanks and i think you should leave the city." The demon stated, "Ok." Buffy exclaimed, "Now go before i change my mind." Then the demon took off. Buffy added, "We better head back soon." The two slayers were in shock that she got info out of the demon. The Slayers asked, "How did you do it." Buffy stated, "I just did."

Meanwhile Carlos was pacing there room and had found a book on spells. When Dawn walked in. Carlos asked, "What is this doing here." Dawn exclaimed, "Oh I was just trying something you may like." Carlos asked, "Any hints to what it is." Dawn answered, "Maybe." Then Dawn kissed him with passion as her tongue slide in his mouth. Carlos enjoyed her taste as he stopped kissing her and stated, "Fine I'll tell you that when he decided to make kids were going to feel it a lot more then just the normal feeling, it is going to blow are minds away with this spell."

Carlos said, "I see." Dawn asked, "Ya do you like it?" Carlos answered, "Well see when we try it." Dawn stated, "Sounds good." Dawn then kissed Carlos on the cheek. Buffy had made it back with the two slayers and went to Willow. Buffy said, "Check this address." Willow said, "Sure no problem." Then Giles came in and said, "There's nothing in the books that i have."

While Kennedy and Faith put the slayers in squats; Xander was also there giving them confidence boost. When Faith and Kennedy were done, there was over twenty squats. They each had there numbers for there groups. There were leaders from each one. When Satsu was in one of the groups she was the leader in it. Satsu went to get Buffy and talk about weapons cause they were low on them. Buffy stated, "Where do you think we should get some weapons." Satsu said, "There should be a weapons store somewhere."

Willow looked up and said, "There is a weapons store in the city." Buffy stated, "Great where is it." Willow said, "Around main part of town." Buffy stated, "Ok Satsu come with me." In the meantime Dawn and Carlos came in and looked at Willow and said, "I need your help." Willow asked, "sure what is it." Dawn pulled her aside and said, "It's for you know and I want to get it right now." Willow said, "No problem and I ask you to just be careful when using it."

Giles and Spike went and checked out the groups of slayers there was a lot of them now. Spike said, "What is the finally count now?" Giles said, "Around a thousand now i think." In the meantime Buffy and Satsu got to the weapons store. They opened the door and walked in and started to look around the store.. The store owner said, "May I help you?" Buffy said, "Ya I'm looking for small stakes to protect myself and was wondering if you had any in store."

The store owner said, "Sure do." Buffy said, "How many do you have?" The store owner answered, "I have a lot in stock." Buffy said, "I'll buy them all." The store owner said, "I can't do that." Buffy exclaimed, "Why not." The store owner said, "I just can't." Buffy stated, "I'm sure a guy like you can do it for two hot girls like us." Then Buffy put her hand on Satsu. Satsu put her hand on Buffy's chest and started to squeeze. Then they walked up to the store owner, Buffy on one side and Satsu on the other side. The store owner said, "I don't know if..." The store owner stopped talking as they started to rub there bodies against him.

Meanwhile Willow and Dawn went to Dawn's room and Willow saw the spell and said, "This is for the feeling I should try that with Kennedy." Dawn said, "Sure but right now it is for me." Willow stated, "Ya I'll just leave it going then when you are ready drink it then ten mintues it will for the effects to work and it last two hours." Dawn said, "Thanks Willow I just want my first time to be so good that I'm screaming for more."

Willow said, "Oh you will be." Dawn asked, "By any chance could you put walls in and not just sheets?" Willow answered, "I think so." Dawn stated, "I want are time to be private when i do it." Willow added, "No problem and I'll sound proof them too." Dawn exclaimed, "Thanks Willow." Then Willow got to work on the walls. Dawn went over to see Carlos who was now at the computer. Dawn then looked at the screen then covered her mouth. Dawn asked, "What happened to that girl."

Carlos stated, "It says that she was attacked by some strange fanged person with dark clothes on." Dawn said, "But her clothes are ripped off her." Carlos exclaimed, "Are you saying this vampire raped this girl and then killed her?" Dawn stated, "Yes these pictures are of her and her clothes." Then Dawn could no longer look at the pictures. Dawn went to Faith and stated, "We got a problem." Dawn added, "We got a vampire or vampires raping girls then killing them." Faith said, "Know what I'm thinking." Dawn said, "Patrol time."

Meanwhile at the weapons store Buffy said, "We could do some other things for all the stakes as payment." The store owner looked around to see no one else in the store then said, "Ok sure I agree but do your part of the deal first." Buffy stated, "Fine." Then the store owner went to the front door and flipped the sign to closed and locked the door.

The store owner then took the girls to the back. Buffy then slide her fingers down his body and began to kiss his neck. Satsu was now rubbing up against his body, so hard he could feel her craves on his body. Then Satsu could feel him get hard for them. Satsu said, "Let me in front i can finish this fast." Then Buffy got off him and let Satsu go. Then Satsu pulled up a chair and pushed him on it. Satsu then said, "You want some action and a sneak peek under these clothes don't you." The store owner just looked and shook his head yes. Then Satsu kissed him.

Willow had put the walls on all four corners to everyone's half room then made little door ways to get in and out. Willow looked at her work and was happy with it. Willow had finally got to check the address of the hellmouth and Giles, Spike and Kennedy went to go check it out.

In the meantime Dawn and Faith left the warehouse and went on patrol. When Dawn and Faith got to the graveyard they walked for a bit until they got a vampire then beat the guy up and started asking questions. Dawn stated, "Who's the vampire raping girls?" The vampire said, "His name is Lee." Faith asked, "Where can we find this Lee character?" The vampire answered, "At the eastern graveyard that is where he hangs out around midnight with his girls of the night." Then they let the vampire go.

Back in the store Buffy and Satsu had everything under control. Satsu then leaned in as her breasts touched him. The store owner then began to lick the top part where her cleavage is. Satsu then gave a slight but satisfaction moan. Satsu fell him grow bigger then kissed him. Then she got off him and they left to get the stakes. When Buffy and Satsu got the stakes they started heading back to the warehouse.

Giles, Spike, and Kennedy got to the street where the hellmouth was to be located. The street was dead quiet but rumbles of thunder and rain started to fall on the ground. The whole street looked abandoned and Giles said, "Let's try the first house." Spike stated, "Sure then they walked in the first house." There were bits of glass on the ground and no lights at all. They went down to the basement but found nothing there. The second house was about to fall over. When Spike looked at the third house it was good looking on the outside. The house number was 34; when they entered the house broke glass everywhere and the lights were flickering then they went to the basement and saw the seal to the hellmouth this one was unearthed already.

Then Spike, Giles, and Kennedy left the house and were walking back to the warehouse as the second house fell down. The vampire had ran off after Dawn and Faith let the vampire go. Dawn said, "We can still catch the vampire tonight we got two hours before we miss him at his place the eastern graveyard. Faith stated, "Sure let's get there." Then Dawn and Faith headed to the east part of the city. Faith and Dawn then started looking for the graveyard. When they found it, it began to rain a little harder. Faith and Dawn found where the vampire stayed and waited for the vampire.

Buffy and Satsu made it back to the warehouse and said, "Hey Willow were back." Willow exclaimed, "Oh hey Buffy you got weapons." Buffy said, "Ya we got the weapons." Willow answered, "Oh good how many did you get?" Buffy added, "Well I don't know you have to count them." Willow said, "No problem I'll get right on it." Then Buffy said, "Ok." Willow then opened the crate and started to count the stakes that were in it.

When Spike, Giles, and Kennedy got back they stated,"We found it." Buffy,Satsu and Willow turned around to look at them. Giles said, "We found the hellmouth seal and it was already unearthed this time." Buffy answered, "Thanks for the warning." Then Spike and Kennedy opened the other crate and started to count the stakes inside that one. Buffy said, "Satsu come with me, we need to make two spots training areas." The time had come and the rain was now just coming down like cats and dogs then there was screaming that Dawn and Faith heard.

Dawn and Faith ran to the screaming. The vampire had already taking the girls shirt off and trying to get the bra off now. Dawn ran up and kicked the vampire off the woman. The vampire landed on his back as he got back up to look and see fresh young meat. Then Faith came in and Lee back up to have a tree behind him.

In the warehouse Buffy and Satsu started to clean up and it was looking pretty good and about ready to train in, but needed the equiment. So Buffy and Satsu got the stuff and started placing it where it needed to go. Buffy said, "What do you think about it here?" Satsu answered, "Great spot for it there." They started setting up the rest of the stuff. Satsu said, "So how do you think the other slayers are doing with the change." Buffy answered, "Tell you the truth I don't know I think a bit of good and a bit of bad." Satsu said, "I think your right it's hard to move so quick and the hellmouth so close it's hard." Buffy stated, "ya and signed."

Back in the graveyard Dawn looked at the woman and said, "Get her out of here."The woman got up and covered herself with her hands and ran out of the graveyard. Faith then charged at Lee. Lee moved out of the way and Faith smacked into the tree and knocked herself out. Lee then started fighting Dawn. Dawn was doing what she could to block his attacks but the rain was getting in her eyes. Then Lee got her in a head lock. Dawn was struggling to get free but it was not working. Lee then stated, "Fresh meat probably not touched."

Back in the training room Buffy said, "Satsu can you get the beer I'm going to get the derorations we need a party to build the confidence up around here." Satsu said, "Sure I can do that no problem." Then Satsu left to get the beer. Buffy had started decorating and was doing a good, when she though this was a good idea. When Buffy had most of the decorations up there was a knock on the sliding door. Buffy opened it to see Satsu with the beer. Buffy then helped her bring the beer in the warehouse and set it up.

Meanwhile in the warehouse Willow, Giles, Spike and Kennedy went and wrote down how many stakes they counted. Willow said, "There is about four hundred stakes here and that is more then i though there would be." Kennedy stated, "Ya me too." Giles exclaimed, "Well better be getting them in the armory tho." Willow added, "Your right let's do that." Then Willow and Giles opened up the armory.

Dawn was still trying to get away. Lee's one hand was around her neck and the other hand was now sliding up and down her body. Then Lee pulled her and put her up against a tree. Lee then tied her up. Lee came around in front of her and started sqeezeing Dawn's chest. Dawn then screamed stop it you prevented vampire." Then Lee said, "There nice and Squishy and that is just right for me." Then Lee started licking her.

Dawn then whined, "Please don't do this." Lee then smiled. Faith had finally awoke from being knocked out state and saw what Lee was doing to Dawn. Lee was about to rip Dawn's shirt off, when he stopped then exploded into dust. Faith asked, "Are you ok." Dawn answered, "Ya I'm ok." Faith exclaimed, "What did he do to you?" Dawn said, "He sqeezed my chest and started to lick me." Faith stated, "If you need to talk I'm here."

When everything was setup Buffy said, "You think there going to like it?" Satsu said, "ya for sure there going to like it." Satsu then added, "I'm going to get Xander that will make him happy." Buffy said, "Oh don't forget Allison I think Xander and her have grown to become a couple." Satsu then smiled and stated, "I got it covered."

The armory was now filled up with weapons and there was one more place to hit before they had what they needed. In the meantime Satsu had got Allison and then went to Xander's room. When Xander saw Allison they looked at each other for a long moment. Allison asked, "Do you know what is going on?" Xander answered, "Not a clue." Then Satsu put them in the middle of the warehouse. When Satsu left there was announcement saying all slayers report to the middle of the warehouse.

Faith and Dawn then got back to the warehouse and started to see everyone in the middle and they headed there too. When they got there Satsu was there saying, "me and Buffy have a surprise for all of you." Then Satsu said, "Just follow me." Then everyone followed Satsu. When everyone stopped and it got quiet Satsu pointed and said, "This is for you guys because in two days were going to that hellmouth and finishing the job we started millions of years ago."

Then the doors opened and the girls mouth's dropped open. It was a big party. Buffy said, "Come on and turn the music on too." As the party started Dawn went to find Buffy. Willow and Kennedy got to the party. Giles had sat and watched from the sidelines with his cup of tea. Dawn had finally found her sister talking to one of the girls. Dawn pulled her sister away and said, "Something happened to me tonight."

Buffy said, "Can it wait for tomorrow Dawn?" Dawn stated, "No." Buffy exclaimed, "Alright." Dawn added, "Well me and Faith were hunting that vampire that was raping people and kills them and well he got to touch me." Buffy asked, "Touch you how?" Dawn answered, "Well he grabbed my chest and squeezed." Buffy added, "Are you ok." Dawn answered, "A little shaking up is all." Buffy commented, "Ok good." Then Dawn left.

Xander and Allison got together and started to party. Xander and Allison then started to dance. Spike had found the beer and started to drink. Dawn had found Carlos sitting waiting for her. Dawn said, "Hey what do you think of the party?" Carlos said, "I think it's great." Dawn then held his hand. Carlos looked at Dawn and knew what she was thinking. Then Dawn and Carlos went to there room where no one would be. When they got to the room they drunk the potion and started there business. When the potion wore off they stopped and fell asleep.

The party had finally finished and everyone went to sleep. When morning hit everyone woke up and looked around. Buffy woke up and said, "We have to get ready for the big fight." Then Satsu woke up and said, "Ok let everyone else know." When Willow got back there was not a sound. Dawn had rolled over and fell out of bed. Dawn got up exhausted and had a long night as well as pleasureable night. Dawn then got dressed and came out to see Willow working on something. Dawn said, "What you doing?" Willow added, "Oh hey."

Dawn exclaimed, "Your potion worked." Willow commented, "Oh then you did it." Dawn blushed, "Ya but not saying anymore." Willow stated, "I'm working on where the groups are going to be." Dawn added, "That's good were leaving a few slayers here with weapons and stuff." Then Buffy and Satsu got there and stated, "Were leaving soon." Dawn added, "When everyone is ready right." Buffy answered, "Ya they got woken up." Then everyone else came in. Buffy then commented, "You better get ready."Dawn then headed off to get Carlos and herself ready.

Faith had got her slayer clothes. Dawn had got to the room and gave Carlos a wake up kiss. Carlos stated, "Good morning." Dawn answered, "Wake up were going soon to the hellmouth." Carlos got up and got dressed fast. Giles had silvered up Spike with some tea. Spike commented, "Thanks that works loads." Buffy then went and changed into her slayer clothes and Satsu did too.

Willow got everything done. Xander and Allison got ready for the fight too. Buffy then grabbed her scythe and said, "Hand everyone weapons and grab all the money we have were going to make a stop on the way there." Satsu said, "Ok sure no problem." Spike had grabbed his old black leather jacket and put it on. Giles said, "What you up too?" Spike answered, "Fight for good again and destorying the hellmouth."

Giles added, "Not a good idea but the last time you disappeared." Spike said, "I know but it is the right thing to do." Giles answered, "Ok but you might not come back this time." Spike commented, "I'm taking that chance." Then everyone got in there groups. Buffy said, "Everyone ready?" Then Buffy stated, "Dawn take them to the seal and wait for me and Xander to get there." Dawn answered, "Ok." Then Dawn and all the slayers went to the seal. When they got there the lights on the street were out on the whole street and it was empty. Then they walked down the street.

Faith stated, "I can't wait to kick some vampire ass." Dawn answered, "We wait for Buffy." Meanwhile Buffy and Xander went to the second store for weapons." Xander entered the door to see a customer leaving. Xander went up to the counter and then a woman went up to him and asked, "What do you need today?" Xander answered, "Well I need two axe and a lot of stakes." The woman said, "Let's see what i can do." Then she left. When she came back, she had the two axe and a few stakes. Xander paid for them then left. Buffy said, "Nice job."

When they got there they managed to look around the house. Kennedy said, "has anyone lived in this house?" Faith said, "I don't think so." Then they heard something from the basement. Dawn stated, "Go check it out." So two slayers went to go see what it was. When they got down there the seal was still closed but there was a figure in the shadows.

Then the person came out; it was a vampire. The two slayers then attacked. Buffy and Xander got to the house and went downstairs to see two slayers fighting a vampire. Buffy then stabbed it and it exploded into dust. The slayers said, "Thanks but why was it here for?" Buffy added, "I don't know but do not show them mercy cause your not going to get any." Then they nodded and headed upstairs. Then Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Willow and Satsu cut there hands and held the blood over the seal which then started to open.

Buffy said, "No matter what is down there we will finish it today." Then they all went down into the hellmouth where there destinies lay." When they looked there was an army of vampires, but this time they had an army too. Buffy then said, "Groups fan out." Then they noticed that the vampires have seen them. They all got in a fighting stands and Willow was throwing speels and hexes at them. The vampires then started charging at them and began to climb the wall. Then all the slayers started attacking and stabbing vampires.

Meanwhile Giles and Carlos were waiting for some come and then Giles said, "We need medical supplies and transportation. Carlos said, "We have some of the bandages and stuff, but we have to go to a hospital." Giles said, "Right." Then they went to a hospital. When Giles and Carlos were in the hospital grabbing bandages and other supplies.

The first wave of vampires were gone and the second and third waves were now coming up and attacking. The slayers were getting tired now and more and more vampires were coming in the fight. Then the vampires went for the weak ones. There attacks were brutal and the slayers were blocking them. Then the vampires got them in the gut. The slayers then grabbed there gut and the vampires went for the kill.

When Giles and Carlos got back to the warehouse they had the supplies now they just need some transportation for everyone to get out. Carlos said, "We need transportation right?" Giles stated, "Yes why." Carlos answered, "I got this great way but were going to have to get them." Giles added, "Ok let's get them then." Then Giles and Carlos got two Grey hound buses. Then Giles asked, "How do we get out of the are on bus?" Carlos stated, "By boat it is the quickest way that you can."

When the vampires sunk there teeth in the slayers they screamed in pain as they were pinned down. Buffy then got out her scythe and she started cutting down vampire after vampire. The dust was flying as the vampires disappeared. Willow had been pinned up as the vampire was about to bite her then Dawn stabbed the vampire. Willow then was put down and went back to fighting. Spike was kicking ass and Faith was doing good too. Kennedy was now by Willow watching her so she was ok. Xander was with Dawn as she killed a lot of vampires.

Satsu was with a few girls fighting. Giles and Carlos had got the buses and were putting the Supplies on them now. Giles said, "How are we going to get a boat to be that big?" Carlos Answered, "I was hoping you can get one." Giles stated, "I might be able too." Then he left to try and get one.

Buffy had started pasting the scythe around to another slayers. As vampires were dropping the groups were getting smaller and smaller. The strongest slayers were now coming out on top. Then suddenly this person came over the edge of the pit. Buffy looked to see the person and knew who it was. It was the second evil that came now for the fight. Buffy looked at him and said, "No introductions please I know who you are." Then it roared with rage.

Meanwhile Giles had found a boat that had more for everyone and tried to buy it. Giles said, "Do you take pounds?" The man answered, "No just American." Giles answered, "Ok I'll be back." Then Giles did some magic and turned it into American money. Then Giles went back to the man and handed him the money. The man said, "Thank you and where do you want it?" Giles stated, "As close to Baliey street." The man said, "Ok no problem there sir." Giles then left.

Buffy got the scythe thrown back to her as she caught it and started to attack the second evil. Buffy noticed that her attacks were not working against the second evil. Then the second evil found a opening in her attacks then punched her in the ribs. Buffy fell to the ground and grabbed her side as she felt the pain hit her. Then Dawn saw her sister on the ground; Dawn finished off the vampire then went over and grabbed the scythe and got ready to fight the second evil.

When Giles got back the buses were loaded and ready to go. They got the buses on the street a few blocks away to make sure they had a few mintues before everything started sinking. Carlos was also hoping that Dawn would be okay. Then Carlos went to the entrance of the hellmouth. Carlos heard a lot of fighting but could not tell if they were winning or not. Dawn had held the scythe once but where she had it this time it just went through her and she knew a new fighting style with it and other ways of using it.

The second evil looked surprised as he saw her look at her. The second evil knew something was up with her. The second evil said, "I'm guessing your Dawn. Dawn said, "That's right and you better believe it." Then she got ready to fight. The second evil was ready to go as he charged at Dawn. Dawn had quickly moved out of the way. The second evil noticed that was fast as there was no way to catch her where she was that fast.

In the meantime Kennedy and Willow were back up against the wall. Willow said, "I wish I don't have to use this but ok." Then Willowcasted a spell that made time frezze. Everyone but Willow and Kennedy were frozen in time as Willow and Kennedy moved the vampires around so they attacked each other. Then Willow undid the spell and everything went the way they put it. The vampires were killing themselves by mistake. Then Willow started laughting.

In the meantime Spike had been fighting and started to feel his chest get warmer and warmer. The second evil was trying to keep an eye on Dawn but could not keep up with her. Then the second evil noticed a pattern she was doing and caught on where she would be. The second evil then punched and got Dawn in the gut where she fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach where it was now full of pain from the impacted.

Dawn had also dropped the scythe. Satsu had been fighting her way toward the big fight when she picked up the scythe and started killing vampires. The second evil then grabbed Dawn by the throated and started to drag her and then put her up against the wall. Dawn's feet were off the ground as she was grasping for air. Then Satsu threw the scythe into Dawn's hand as she caught it then did one big slice and she was let go and the second evil's head was rounding on the ground.

Dawn had finally caught her breath, when Spike started to glow a bright white color. Xander stated, "Everyone out now." So everyone started to get out and on the street where buses pulled up and Giles came out and exclaimed, "Everyone get in the buses." When everyone was in the buses but Spike they started to drive away with a blinding light that filled the street.

As Spike killed all the vampires in the hellmouth. Giles and Carlos started to drive the buses to the docks where the boat was waiting. When they finally got there and on the boat they started to treat the injurys and cuts. Buffy had made it there with a few cuts. Satsu then found Buffy as she ran and kissed her warmly. Buffy asked, "Your ok." Satsu answered, "Ya I'm ok just a few scraths." Willow and Kennedy were together with a few bruises, but happy they made it through the second hellmouth. Xander went through the whole ship looking for Allison, but could not find her. Then she came up behind him and tapped him. Xander turned around to see Allison there. Allison then kissed him. Xander then saw a cut on her forehead. Xander asked, "You ok." Allison answered, "Ya just got a strong vampire i had to fight."

In the meantime Dawn had set the scythe down on a table and Carlos was up in the driver's seat of the boat with Giles. Dawn went to the cabin and saw Carlos has she ran up and kissed him. Giles stated, "I'll be back." Then Giles left. Dawn jumpped on him, so she was sitting with her body facing him. Then they started making out. Buffy then went and got the scythe. Willow went to the cabin and opened the door to see Dawn on top of Carlos.

Willow went in and said, "Dawn your sister is coming." Dawn unlocked her hips from Carlos and got up off of him. Then Buffy walked in and said, "Come with me." Then Buffy, Dawn and Willow followed her. Everyone was standing and looking when Buffy and Dawn came out. Buffy and Dawn then stood on top of the boat where everyone could see them. Then Buffy exclaimed, "We remember the brave young ladies that died while fighting in the hellmouth."

Then Buffy stated, "But we have a new leader today and she is standing right beside me now." Then Buffy handed Dawn the scythe and said, "I now retire from slaying and going into different work. Then everyone headed to there HQ's. Everything was back to normal and they were in the castle. Giles went back to England and Faith too.

Dawn then went back to patroling again. Carlos had become a watcher and now is going to get married to Dawn. Willow and Kennedy are to stay and Satsu is with Buffy. Spike was found with no memories this time. Then Dawn and the gang were the next generation for new slayers.

The End

Hi my name is James Morgan I have been working on this story for a while. There has been a lot that's happened like fanexpo 2008. It was the best year I have ever had. I got autographs from Space channel, Smallville and other shows. I also got on tv to which was great. Well I also wanted to say that met some great friends and met a friend on facebook too. I started this story in July sometime and I finished this story on September 16th, 2008 at two p.m. But until next time TTYl= talk to you later.

This story is in honor of Sabrina (a.k.a.) sabi and Madue.


End file.
